List of Characters in ShaneDawsonTV
Shane - The main character in the series. He is neutral and normal, unlike the other characters in the series. He has long hair, and seems innocent. All other chracters tend to "walk" all over Shane, often calling him a faggot and making fun of his hair, but he puts up with it because he sees them as his best friends. Shananay - A ghetto chick addicted to sex and drugs. She is seen wearing a blue jacket, with a blue bandana, and blonde and orange hair. She is Shane's most famed character, appearing in almost every episode, and appears much more often than any of the other characters. She was dating Shane, and Shane was going to marry her, though S-Deezy and Ned stopped him in an incompleted series. Shananay's personality is very darkly humerous and she knows how to make people see their fatal flaws. Though she is very involved in her own life and her drugs, she's there for people (especially Shane and Switch) when they need her. Shananay is seen as a very, very good friend when push comes to shove. Ned The math whiz''' - A sex-hungry nerd who likes to hang out with Shane. He wears thick glasses and has long hair, like Shane, and is very intellegent. He uses his intellegence to discover new ways to get women to notice him. He talks in a nerdy voice. It is hinted in more than a few episodes that Ned is very suicidal and that he may have been sexually abused by his father. Ned's depressed personality and his shy-ness and inability to get a girlfriend may come from his high school experience, which shows that he was terribly bullied. S-Deezy '''- A gangster from Los Angeles who is addicted to sex and drugs. He wears a beanie with the acronym "L.A." printed on it. He is usually seen wearing a gold necklace with a dollar sign on it. However, he has been seen, during an episode of Shane and friends, wearing a necklace with a cross. He also has a dog which is a "gangster", wearing the same sort of things S-Deezy wears, making him a "gangsta doggy." Deezy is infamous for cumming early, and many women have died at his hand because of this. He is embarrassed when anyone sees this side of him. S-Deezy was also in a relationship with Shananay at one point, and it is shown in an incompleted series that he is still not over her. It is also shown a few times throughout the series that Deezy and Ned may be best friends, or at least closer to each other than any of the other characters in the show (i.e. Deezy offering to help Ned get his dick unstuck from his pants, and being there to help him through a rough break-up with porn and ice cream). '''Aunt Hilda - Shane's aunt who likes to drink and get high. She is currently teaching English and sex ed at Shane's high school, but has had many jobs in the past, including working at the Pizza Shack. She has purple-ish curly hair. It is shown in a video called ""The One Who Turned You Gay"'' that Shane was her best friend when he was a child, that they would spend a lot of time together, and that she secretly blames herself for how "faggish" he's turned out. Shane's Mom/Ms. Dawson - Shane's mother. She has red hair usually with curlers in it. Her husband left when Shane was born, so Shane's mom raised him on her own. She likes to drink, party, and is usually portrayed as hating her son, calling him a gay faggot, faggoty ann, etc. and wishing he was dead. Although she is very harsh on both Shane and his minor-character brother, Rod, it is shown that Ms. Dawson is there for her children when they need her, and if anyone attempts to hurt her kids, she'll make sure that whoever did will pay dearly for it. Barb the Lesbian - A character named Barbara who is a lesbian. She has long brown hair, likes to ride motorcycles, and has fake fingernails. She also has many piercings, including a vaginal piercing. She isn't in too many episodes. Paris Hilton -''' Shane's version of Paris is portayed as egotistical, calling everyone who isn't her fat. She has a whisper-y kind of voice and a puppy named Tinkerbell (Miley). In the "Who's the killer: interactive game" video, it is said by Shane that he doesn't know why Paris hangs around with him and his friends, and Paris says in spin that she's there to take videos of fat people; i.e. them. 'Amy '- A character seen in, most recently, the short'' film Friends 4Ever.'' She goes to Shane's high school, and also has a lot of Shane's classes. She has long blonde hair, who used to be going out with the school bully, but was dumped because he thought she was fat. She is shown to be sensitive about her weight, and is not liked by many people. She is constantly getting picked on by school bullies and though she is reffered to by Shane as "the biggest bitch in school," it is hinted at more than a few times that he may have something of a crush on her, and vice versa. '''Fruit Lupe - A latina woman with purple hair. She has a very heavy accent and works at a restaurant which Shane once went to. Fruit Lupe revealed that Shane and her had a kid together named Gabby. It is later revealed that Gabby is not Shane's daughter and that her actual father is a serial killer rapist. Switch - Switch first appeared in the Emo Breakup series and was later featured as the main character in the music video parody of Lady Gaga's Judas; Douchebag. Now he is the main character in Shane Dawson's original song, and music video, SuperLuv. Switch isn't shown in the series often, or developed much as a character, but it is shown that he knows how to treat a woman despite wanting to be dead all of the time. He is a true gentlemen and a true romantic. It is never shown what happened to Brittani's character and their child after the 2nd Emo Breakup video. Gabby - The only character not played by Shane, but by his cousin, Lucy. She is 12 years old and was revealed to be the daughter of Fruit Lupe and Shane, but that was later found out to be false. ' Fefe '- Shane's newest character, Fefe Feirce is a self proclaimed Beauty Guru obsessed with fame, she has never encountered Shane in person. Fefe is extremely mean to everyone, including her own mother (Who even tried to kill her by putting rat poison in her sandwitch. Category:Why everyone wants to have sex with shane